Starstruck
by Yoshimar
Summary: Running away from her past after the twins Ramona tries to make a new start in New York City. This story covers just what happened during that time before she moved to Canada. Rating might go up in later chapters. Scott Pilgrim vs the world fanfic!


**Starstruck **

**Chapter 1 **

**The city of lights. **

She had always wanted to live in New York city. The ambiance and the bright city lights with its people and their ways seemed a perfect fit for her. In all the other areas that she had lived before people would often stare at her clothes or at her crazy colored hair but not in New York city. Here she seemed to fit right in and no one seemed to care.

Of course, in the common New York city fashion Ramona Flowers was completely and utterly broke. The last of her money she spent on paying for her bus ticket after leaving all her stuff behind in her old roommates house. Ah, the twins that had been such a mess and so crazy. She supposed the main reason why she had done it was to say she could. Besides, she couldn't even precisely tell them apart until one bleached his hair so really it wasn't he fault that she...

Ramona shook her head trying to make the thoughts disappear. It was her fault, it didn't matter, it was the past. She didn't have to think about it any more! It was a new start in a new city...and they were giving free pizza slices in the art gallery of the corner.

It was a horrid habit to go around parties and such locales trying to get food and the occasional alcoholic drink. She doubted they cared though. After all, in her opinion, her pink hair was far more creative than the pictures on the wall. Besides it wasn't like she planned on doing this for the rest of her life. She had gotten a job today! It just didn't start until tomorrow night.

She starred at a painting of an owl taking flight with a young blonde boy holding to its talons as she drank a bit of her cheap wine. Maybe you just needed to be wasted to appreciate the art.

"Admit it. It sucks." A male voice said from behind her and she turned around.

There stood the embodiment of this whole scene. A tall man with dreadlocks in his hair and wearing clothes that you shouldn't be able to wear outside of a scene like this. Ramona took a sideways glance back at the painting and then back at the man. She shrugged her shoulders and drank some more cheap wine.

"I've seen worst."

"Yeah, I have too after all I'm the artist."

Ramona felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and tried to glance around for the first available exit or way to get out of there.

"What's your name? I don't think we have met." He said extending his hand as Ramona starred at it, wondering if it was a trap.

The rest of the night was spent making small talk, talking about where they were from and where they wish they would be going. His name was Doug and he was an artist and a part time dancer with a local company. Ramona giggled as she told her story. The warm sensation from the wine was affecting her faster than usual due to her empty stomach.

The art gallery was about to close down and Doug put her arm over his shoulders to help her stabilize. "So you just came here on a whim huh?" He said as she leaned in against his shoulder.

Ramona nodded more enthusiastically than usual. "Yes! I came here with my backpack and a pocket full of dreams!" She said extending her finger to the sky.

"Am I to assume you have been staying at the train station?"

She blinked and stared at him her head tilted to a side. Was he vegan and psychic? There was no way she would date him if he was vegan. Well maybe... wait why was she thinking of dating this guy? Oh wow the sky was twirling.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." She said and sat on a bench.

"Well I have a couch." He said and gave her his hand to help her stand up. "I swear it is a lot more comfortable than this bench."

She blinked, she wasn't used to strangers with kindness, however she wasn't able to respond because her eyes were so heavy.

Next time that she opened her eyes she saw Doug carrying her up some stairs and the setting her down on a couch. He brought a blanket and started tucking her in. Ramona watched as he set his head next to her ear.

"Have a good night..." He whispered and before he turned back Ramona pulled him and kissed his lips deeply.

Needless to say she didn't sleep in the couch that night.


End file.
